Chibi Games II FFNet Deleted the first!
by Funny Bunny
Summary: The sequel to the original YGO Chibi fic, Chibi Games, now deleted by FF.Net. But, please, DO read this one. Trust me you'll like it. Please Review.
1. Chapter 1

Chibi Games II

(I do not own YGO in anyway shape or form. If I did though, there probably wouldn't be one because I'm so busy all the time. Thank you to whomever gives up their whole life just to make YGO!!!!!)

****

Chapter 1

As things settled from the activation of the reversal card, sitting on the ground were all the people that had been turned into chibis, only now, they were all normal, Tristan, and Tea both went home after that. However, Joey stayed put as more dust cleared. Sitting a little off to one side, was Seto, whom had remained chibi, because next to him, Mokuba was an adult now. "Mokuba? Seto?", Yugi asked. 

"I think it was the reversal card, it counted me instead of Seto.....", Mokuba replied, "Now what do we do? I don't know anything about running a business...", 

"Um... Have your board handle everything until you do?", Yugi suggested.

"Dos you wanna pways a game wif me?", came a little voice from below Yugi's line of sight.

"YAMI?!", Yugi asked, shocked.

"I is not named Yami.... I is Pharaoh Yugioh.", Yami replied.

"Can we call you Yami for short?", Mokuba asked.

"Okies!", Yami said, huggling onto Yugi cutely.

Ryou emerged from some nearby bushes, and blushed at the sight of himself, before looking at Yugi, and turning redder by the minute. As a loud crying started from a few feet away from himself. "_I'm swared!!!!!_", a little chibi voice cried, "_I want my Mommy!!!!!_",

There was the sound of little feet, as a smaller version of Bakura popped out of the brush, and he was sniffling. "I see big monsters in the bwack wiver, they swared me...", Bakura pouted running to Ryou, and hugging onto him, crying some more.

"Bakura?", Ryou managed to gasp out before the miniature Pharaoh came running towards him.

"You pway game wif me?", he asked Bakura.

Bakura eeped softly, and buried himself deeper into Ryou's arms.

"You pway game wif me?", Yami asked Joey.

"Sure kid, what game do you wanna play?", Joey said, picking up Yami. 

"Tic- tac- toe.", Yami smirked, "You win I give you dis card, you wose, I give you something else.", 

"Hold on a minute Joey, give him to me.", Yugi told Jou.

"Hm?", Joey said, "Okay Yug.", 

"No Shadow Games while I'm around, what were you going to do to him, Yami?", Yugi asked.

"Turnies him into a stuffied puppy...", Yami said, looking all innocent.

"Mostef, what happened to you?", Seto asked, sweetly taking hold of Mokuba's hand.

"I was effected by the card...", Mokuba replied.

"Oh, okies, can I go get a bottle of water?", Seto asked, "My hay fever is acting up.", 

"So, Mokuba, since you know everything that happened around here, and we do not, please tell us the whole story.", Yugi suggested he do.

(So, Mokuba told the entire story from beginning to finish. If you really want to read it all it's all Chibi Games.)

****

End Chapter: Just because, this is a good spot to stop before my nappies because I stayed up too late last night finishing up other stories.


	2. Chapter 2

Chibi Games II

****

Chapter 2

Yugi looked at Yami, who currently was downing a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, then turned to Seto, who looked up at him with his large, innocent eyes. "What do you want for lunch, Seto?", Yugi asked, "A PB&J, or a tuna sandwich.", 

"Turkey, with mayo. I'm allergic to peanuts, strawberry preserves, and fish shelled or not.", Seto explained.

"What about some milk to drink with that?", Yugi asked.

"I'm allergic to dairy products too.", Seto explained, "Ice water will be fine.", 

"O-kay....", Yugi said, "Maybe Mostef can help make your lunch.",

"Yeah, I better.", Mokuba said, going over to where Yugi was, "Here it's a copy of his allergies list, the deadly ones are bolded.", 

"Anything with fur, milk, peanuts, fish, coco, pollen, rag weed, dust, certain shampoo, certain soap, bees, wasps, spiders, smoke..... Wow, that's not even half of this list either is it?", Yugi asked.

"Nope, but, you've noticed that there's not a whole lot that are bolded didn't you?", Mokuba said, "Oh, you forgot about giving him his pills first, here you go Seto, all your medicine.", 

"Okay.", Seto responded, taking the dozen or so pills from Mokuba, and started to swallow them.

"There you go, take your time, you don't want to choke.", Mokuba told him.

"He's allergic to orange juice?", Yugi asked.

"Uh- huh, or his face'll puff up like a balloon.", Mokuba explained, "It's not a pleasant thing to see.", 

"Yugi, can I pway a game now?", Yami asked, "I haven't since I got hewe.", 

"No, Yami, I know exactly what you'll do if I give you a chance to play one, besides we haven't got time to, I'm taking us all down to the public baths since ours is broke.", Yugi explained.

"Can I bwing my toys along?", Yami asked.

"Yes, if you'd like to that's fine.", Yugi explained.

****

End Chapter: Next chapter, big mistake to go bathing.

]


	3. Chapter 3

Chibi Games II

****

Chapter 3

Yami ran up to Yugi all excited by the fact that they were going to go to the public baths. "Can I bring my toys?", Yami asked.

"I... Guess so.", Yugi answered.

For Bakura it was a different matter all together, he was wailing at the top of his lungs and wouldn't quit. "What's wrong?", Ryou kept asking, over and over again.

"I don't wanna take a baf! I don't wanna!!!!!!", Bakura kept crying.

"You'll have to, you're dirty.", Ryou said.

"I don't wike da water! Der awwigators in the water!", Bakura wailed.

"Awe, it's okay Bakura...", Ryou said, hugging his yami tightly.

Meanwhile, Seto was just finishing a new project. "Mostef, can I bwing my boat?", Seto asked, holding up what looked like a river steam boat.

"Sure.", Mokuba answered, "Where did you get this though, looks expensive.", 

"I built it, it's remote controlled, and actually uses water scooped up here to power itself with real steam, the lights even light up on the sides, plus I can make it go reverse, and it can push up to fifty pounds of weight.", Seto explained, "I just wanted a fun toy is all.", 

"Oh.", Mokuba sighed, confused by how his now younger brother could invent such a thing at such an age, "Did you take your medication on time?", 

"Yes.", Seto answered back as they headed downstairs.

"Are we all ready?", Yugi asked everyone, including Joey who was going with the rest of the group.

Bakura shook his head, shaking. "What's wrong now?", Ryou asked.

"I.... I scwared!", Bakura explained, "I no know how to swim!", 

"I'll hold on to you.", Ryou assured.

So, they all headed to the public bath house, showered, and then headed for the bath. Yami quickly released his toy boat, alligators, and started placing little toy people on the boat. "Hellos peoples, get on da boat to take a wide down da Nile!", Yami happily said. 

Seto released his boat, and started driving it up and down the pool, causing a lot of people in the bath to point out the steamboat chugging past themselves. Bakura was shivering with fear while hugging tightly to Ryou's neck. "It's okay, it's all right.", Ryou reassured, slowly sitting down. 

"Stwoke! Stwoke! Stwoke widdle peoples so you can get up da Nile!", Yami cheered near Yugi, "Oopsies, da boat hit da rock, oh no, da boat sinking now.", 

A lot of the people kept repeating the word cute while watching Yami. "Ahhh, all da widdle peoples say, ahh... Da boat is sinking....", Yami continued his little game of pretend, "Here comes the awwigators! Oh no, da eatings da widdle peoples...", 

Yugi peeked at Yami with one eye, and watched as he had a toy alligator holding a person in it's mouth. "Help us Pwince Yami! Help us!", Yami said, "Die, twaitors! Die!!!!!!", 

People looked at the crazed child carefully, while inching away now. "Dat shows you not to be twaitors to Pwince Yami!", Yami continued to kill off the little toy people one by one. 

Seto looked at him carefully, "Mostef, he's weird.",

"Uh- Huh.", Mokuba nodded.

"He swaring me!!!!", Bakura started wailing hiding in Ryou's chest.

"He's scaring me too.", Ryou answered.

"Pwince Yami say all das peoples go to da Shadow Wealm for being twaitors.", Yami continued to say.

Yugi looked just in time for the toys to disappear into the coldness of the shadow realm. "Yami, no Shadow Magic, you got it?", Yugi told him.

"Can I only to make new toys?", Yami asked.

"Only to make toys, and not out of living beings either.", Yugi added as an afterthought.

"Awe.", Yami pouted.

By this time, everyone other than the group had left from fear of Yami Yugi's game.

Of course, soon after they all returned to the Game Shop. "How was it?", Grandpa asked.

"I'm not taking Yami there again, he scared the other customers away.", Yugi explained.

"Oh.... What does Seto have there?", Grandpa asked.

"A toy boat he made.", Mokuba explained.

"You want me to demonstwate it?", Seto asked.

"Sure...", Grandfather said, "Only if you can make more for me to sell.", 

"It'll cost you ten bucks per boat.", Seto replied.

"Quite the little deal maker he is.", Grandpa laughed, "All right, you've got yourself a deal.", 

(For those who haven't read the first Chibi Games, Grandpa knows about the Chibi Card, and everything that happened because of it.)

Soon, all the chibis were in bed, even Bakura after a night light was added to his room. Seto was in Mokuba's arms sleeping, while Mokuba planned on going back home to straighten out a few things for a day or so, he did promise to come back the day they were planning on going to the zoo. However, more chaos was to occur before then...

****

End Chapter


	4. Chapter 4

Chibi Games II

Dear Readers,

Well, after setting Yami loose to terrify the living daylights out of the people who went to the public bath house in the last chapter, I thought really hard about what I could possibly do to top that, and I thought... And thought.... And thought.... Well, here's what I thunk up for this chapter!

Sincerely Yours,

FB

****

Chapter 4

It was a nice, pleasant, and sunny day at the Turtle Game Shop, however, it was completely _boring_ for the three little chibis whom had done _everything _already for the day. "I plundered the fwidge, I towtewed the neighbows kitty, I sacwificed all of my mawshmellow men to the box of deaf, ders nothing to do, I'm booooowd Yugi!!!!", Yami whined.

"I've done everything possible without going outside.", Seto stated, tinkering with some new invention.

"Why haven't you been outside yet today?", Yugi asked.

"My skin is sensitive to the harmful radiation that the sun gives off. I burn too easily.", he shrugged.

"I have an idea, Yugi, why don't we take these guys to the zoo. I know I loved to go there when I was younger.", Ryou suggested.

"That's a good idea.", Yugi replied, "Then, we can take them out for ice cream after that.", 

"Yay, Wyou gonna take us to the zoo!!!!", all three chibis said in unison.

"Yeah, so let's all settle down and wait until we're all ready to go okay?", Ryou replied.

So, Grandpa drove them all to the zoo, and gave Yugi the money to pay for that, the gift shop, and ice- cream. Of course as they entered the park, the first thing the chibis wanted to do (Bakura not really included in this.) was to go see the night crawlers exhibit. "They have bats, an' spidews, an' snakes, an fwogs, an' naked mole wats!", Yami said, excited, "Ders even a scowpian!", 

"But, they're all behind glass Bakura, they can't hurt you.", Ryou said to the trembling child.

"All behind glass?", Bakura repeated unsure of himself.

Of course, they went through everything seeing the mustangs, the giant turtle, the birds exhibit, the wallabies, emus, the peacocks, crocs, alligators... Until they came to the children's petting zoo. All the chibis loved feeding the goats, which all wanted to crowde around them to get the food. They loved the piglets, the lama, the camel, the miniature ponies, however, when they came to the rabbit, and cavy (Cavies are the technical name for guinea pigs.) exhibit, Yami seemed to become well, nervous... "What's wrong Yami?", Yugi asked.

"I is... I is... I don't wike bunnies!", Yami cried out.

"But, they won't hurt you... See Bakura's petting one right now.", Yugi pointed.

"They're too innocent and sweet! But dey's twaitors, deys attacks when you least suspects it!", Yami argued.

"Okay, we'll go look at the deer then.", Yugi told him, and the rest of the group followed.

Soon, they all were heading into the gift shop, where each of them chose what they wanted, paid for it and then they left and got ice cream. Yami got chocolate, Seto actually got a large fruit punch shaved ice treat, and Bakura got vanilla. "All in all a good day wouldn't you say so, Yugi?", Bakura asked.

"Oh, I don't think so...", Yami replied instead.

Meanwhile, back at the zoo, all the cages were magically unlocked, and the animals all were running amuck.... So much for the zoo keepers quiet day...

****

End Chapter 


	5. Chapter 5

Chibi Games II

Dearest Readers,

Um.... I've noticed many of you believe that I made Yami a little crazy... Um, yeah, that's sort of the whole point. He's an Egyptian prince, right? Well, wouldn't it be logical that he would want to kill traitors in some horrible manner? (Actually, I am making him out to be scary I guess, just to freak Yami Malik out later on...) Now on with the torture.

Sincerely Your Beloved Authoress,

FB (My closing has just become longer.)

****

Chapter 5

So, this is where we all take a break from the main story plot and travel to Egypt where Yami Malik is plotting against his most hated enemy, Yami Yugi. "We will attack directly at the Kame Game Shop.", Yami Malik cackled, "Then we will capture, and threaten the Pharoah with his friend's lives and minds.", 

(Yeah, riiiiiiiiiiight, we all _know _where this is going.)

"Yugi! Lookies at what I made!", Yami happily said.

Yugi looked down at the flying pig in the jar. "You used your shadow magic didn't you?", Yugi asked.

"Yes....", Yami sadly replied, "I made it outta little cloud puffs." (Cotton Balls.)

"Aaaaaaahhhh!", Bakura cried running in just then.

"It's just the ring, Little One, nothing to be afraid of, it's probably just warning me of something big that might happen.", 

"It's okay.", Ryou replied.

"Not okay...", Yami replied, "Something bad's coming, something even worse then my Daddy sometimes.", 

So, they all just huddled together, shivering in fear together.

****

End chapter: Next Chapter, Malik's torture begins.


	6. Chapter 6

Chibi Games II

****

Chapter 6

As Yami Malik walked directly into the Turtle Game Shop, he was greeted by two, large, crimson eyes. "Pharaoh, you are mine.", Malik replied, quickly taking a good look at the shadowed figure.

"Poppa!!!!!", a high pitched speech voice, "It is you Poppa!",

A half- pint sized version of Yami clamped onto his leg, causing Yami Malik to fall flat on his face. "Get off!", Yami Malik cried out.

"B-but...", Chibi Yami whimpered.

"I SAID OFF!!!!", Yami Malik bellowed.

The tears started to well up in those large, crimson eyes and with nothing to stop him, Yami started to wail at the top of his lungs. "No, please, don't cry. Quit it, stop that.", Yami Malik begged, "I'll give you chocolate.", (We know already where this one's going, don't we?)

"Chocowate?", Yami repeated immediately becoming happy.

"Here.", Yami Malik gave up the bar that he just so happened to have in his pocket.

"Yummy!", Yami started to engulf it right then.

"Now to find that baka Pharaoh Yami.", Yami Malik replied.

"I'm Yami!", the half- pint said.

"You're what?", Yami Malik replied.

"I'm Yami! I'm Yami!", Yami repeated.

"Okay....", Yami Malik turned around to find a pair of large brown eyes staring at him.

Bakura stepped out of the shadows, and soon, he was crying openly, and Yami Malik blinked.

"I wet my bed....", the chibi whined.

"You.... Oh dear. Um... Um....", Yami Malik had to decide what to do.

"Okay, I'll just... I'll just... Um..", Yami Malik stopped, "Come on, let's get you changed.", 

"Who are you?", a new voice said from his side.

Yami Malik turned to find Seto staring at him. "I'm Yami Malik.", Malik said.

"Seto Kaiba.", Kaiba replied, "Um... Did you give him sugar?", 

Only then did Malik notice Yami was outside, tearing apart his nice, shiny motorcycle. "That brat....", Yami Malik growled.

Yami quickly came back, and his puzzle glowed, revealing the eye on his forehead. "You failed at stopping me, you lose da game, I curse you to have to take care of us!", Yami quickly said.

"To what?", he asked, only too late, it was done.

So, in the morning, Yugi, Ryou, and Mokuba all found a very tired, tied up, and groaning Yami Malik surrounded by the three chibis all asleep.

****

End Chapter: (Anyone with any ideas as to where you would like to see this go, please tell me.)


	7. Chapter 7

Chibi Games II

Dear Readers,

After a week of crazed festivities at my local fair. (I, being part of a 4-H club which takes participation in many fair activities get in free for the whole week.) Many of which included riding rides, showing my rabbits, ect. I found it hard to sit put to type up my fan- fiction. I tried out something new for myself. It was a dreaded contraption called the Zipper. (Of course I am terrified of heights and falling.) However, I had promised to my older sister that I would go on the ride if she came for the day. However, (No offense to those who love the ride.) I found it to be a nightmare in real life. So, enough of my weekly adventures, but it did give me an idea.... That idea is called camping which many of the 4-Hers do in the fairgrounds during the week. So, here sprung the next adventure for the chibi's of the story, and many a ways to torture our poor stuck with them Yami Malik.

Sincerely Yours,

FB

****

Chapter 7

It wasn't long after the appearance of Yami Malik that Yugi's Grandfather came up with an grand solution to their nothing to do as of late. "I've booked you a spot to go camping for the week after this one.", Grandpa proudly announced one morning, "I've already bought all the camping equipment you would need, and some that are just for fun.", 

"What about you aren't you coming along?", Yugi asked.

"No, I have to stay here to manage the shop remember?", Grandpa replied 

Two small ice- blue eyes peered up at Yugi. "I don't like camping, I don't commune with nature very well at all.", Seto replied, "Unless it decides it wants to cause natural harm to some other body.", 

"What are you hinting at, eh, Seto?", a sleepy eyed Mokuba asked.

"Nothing!", Seto said, smiling, "Except I'm hungry, can I have my Kix now please?",

"Sure, sure...", Mokuba replied, hiding one large yawn behind his hand.

"We're going camping!!!!", Bakura happily cheered, appearing from behind the couch.

"What's camping?", Yami Malik asked.

"It's where you spend time ruffing it out in the middle of the wilderness.", Malik replied. (It was only a matter of time before the lighter half showed up, wasn't it?)

"I thought I told you that you were never al-", Yami Malik started, only to be yanked as if on an invisible leash were attached to his neck.

"That would be true if the Chibi Pharaoh didn't have you under his very whim right at the moment.", Malik retorted.

"I can't reach my Coco Puffs!", Yami whined, "You, Slave get them for me now!", 

"I will not be your slave!", Yami Malik remarked, and felt the yank harder.

"Bad Slave!", Yami scolded, waving his finger at Yami Malik.

"FINE!!!", Yami Malik said, pouring Yami's bowl of cereal.

"Now, get out of the respectable Pharaoh's sight while he's eating!", Yami instructed, Yami Malik over- joyously obeyed.

.... Later that night, the chibis all gathered to plot against the irritable blonde haired yami....

"I say we use poison ivy.", Seto suggested.

"Bugs!", Yami cheered.

"I don't know.... What if we get in trouble?", Bakura replied.

"We won't.", Both Seto and Yami replied, "We are just three innocent chibis after all.", 

"Okay then... Mud instead of coffee.", Bakura suggested.

"No, something better.", Yami insisted.

"Animal dung instead of his coffee.", Bakura flinched.

"Perfect.", Yami grinned.

"Rocks in his backpack.", Seto added, "And tadpoles in his water.", 

"Fish in his sleeping bag.", Yami replied, "Dead fish that is.", 

"There's something we're missing.....", Yami thought really hard.

"I know, a mountain lion!", Bakura said.

"Yes, and we can tie meat to him so all sorts of wild animals will follow him home!", Yami and Seto added together.

"It's perfect, now all we have to do is shake on it, and we'll be set!", Yami replied, "All agreed?", 

"Agreed.", all three of them replied shaking hands together.

A fourth hand was added on top, an adult one, "I have reasons for wanting revenge, plus I know what he's most afraid of, trust me....", Malik's voice spoke, "Three words naked mole rat.", 

****

End Chapter: Authoress -.-''' Oh boy, poor Malik, there should be another story to this by somebody called The Lady Bug Adventures, unless she hasn't gotten to it yet! But, don't worry for all you Yaoi Fans, it's one with a Yaoi- ful spin on my Non- Yaoi story.


	8. Chapter 8

Chibi Games II

****

Chapter 8

Seto looked outside the train they had been on forever, of course, Mokuba looked just as bored. While Yugi sat opposite trying to wrestle Yami into a sitting position. Bakura glared at Merrik like no tomorrow, while hugging onto Ryou. Malik meanwhile sat doing a crossword. "Hey, Merrik, what's the name for a rodent with no fur?", Malik asked his yami.

"DON'T EVEN SAY IT, MALIK!!!!", Merrik yelled.

"Bad slave, you bes quiets!", Yami said.

Merrik meant to say, 'I will not shut up.' Only he didn't say anything, even though now he was screaming at the top of his lungs. "I can't hears you.", Yami replied, giggling.

Seto had fallen asleep later that afternoon while on the train ride, only he woke crying silently. "What's wrong, Seto?", Mokuba said quietly.

"Mokuba, I couldn't find Mokuba....", Seto replied, sniffling.

"Mokuba's fine, he's just staying at a friends for a while, remember?", Mokuba replied, feeling weird about talking about himself.

"Uh- huh.", Seto nodded.

"So, no more worrying about him?", Mokuba asked.

"Okay....", Seto replied, quietly, "What about you, don't you have a brother?", 

"Um...", Mokuba debated about whether or not to answer, "Well, yeah, but he's older so he's been on his own for a while.", 

"When are we going to get there?", Yami asked.

"Soon, Yami, soon.", Yugi replied.

Bakura looked out the window, still holding onto Ryou like a lifeline even though he'd fallen asleep. Malik had given up on his crossword and was playing his game boy ignoring his silently screaming yami.

Soon, the train pulled into their station, and everyone was let off. So soon, they would be at their campsite. But first there was a long hike to the campsite. However, we will leave the details of that for the next chapter.

****

End Chapter: Malik is tortured, and it's the last chapter that is next. I have other stories to get out for the school season. Here's a preview.

Reincarnation 

Seto, Yugi and Yami (Of course, his soul is tied to Yugi's.) all are killed at about the same time and are reborn. Only one thing is wrong, Seto never admitted that he loved Yugi and Yami. Will a second life, give Seto a second chance to do just that? Or will it hurt him more than his previous one? Mokuba's in this one two but not until later. Yami/Yugi/Seto pairing. Yaoi, rated R, other warnings may apply. Angst.

Half- Human

After finishing a duel with Seto, Yami's shadow magic goes haywire. Unluckily, it chose Seto for it's target, now poor Seto is half human, half blue eyes white dragon. Could a day get any worse, we believe it can when you put into account a dragon hunter has just come into Domino City. Possible Yaoi, general, not- rated yet, so until then to be on the safe side I'll rate it R.

****

Until then, just read the stories I have out currently, don't forget I do have some on mediaminer. (If it'll work for me! -.-''')


	9. Chapter 9

Chibi Games II

****

Chapter 9

As they made the tiring hike up to their campsite, Merrik found his bag getting heavier and heavier. Then, when he stopped to get a drink from his water bottle, he found that it had worms in it instead, as he went to clean it out at a stream. Chibi Yami lugged a huge rock to and into the pack. Then, the rest of the hike, poor Merrik was struggling up the mountain trail. As Merrik set up his tent, Seto watched soon, he went over and undid it, so it fell to the ground. He started to cry when Merrik decided to yell at him for it. As Yami filled the tent with naked mole rats as Seto kept fake crying his eyes out. 

In the morning.... A boulder came tumbling down the mountain chasing him until the river which he had to jump into it to escape the rock. Then, when getting back to his tent he seen the naked mole rats, and screamed like a girl. Then, came the coffee which he spit out immediately and so, spent the rest of the day scrubbing his mouth with his toothbrush. Soon, the tired and weary Merrik with Malik and the rest of the camping peoples all went back to the Game Shop. "What do we do to turn them back?!!!!", Merrik kept asking Yugi.

"We need the reversal card for the chibi card's effects.", Yugi replied.

"Really?", Merrik replied, "That's all?", 

"There was only two made and we need the other one.", Yugi explained.

"Really? This is that rare?", Merrik said, holding out the second reversal card.

"Okay, let's gather them up into one spot okay.", Yugi replied.

So, they gathered everyone into one spot, and the rest stood far back as the card was activated.

With a big puff of smoke, Yami Yugi, Yami Bakura, and Seto all became their regular ages again. However.... "You forgot about _me_?!", Mokuba asked.

"Mokuba?", Seto replied.

"Oh, boy, now look at what I have to explain.", Yami groaned.

"Why is my allergies acting up? Didn't I take my medications today?", Seto asked, sniffling slightly.

"Um... Seto, there's a lot to explain...", Mokuba replied.

So, everything was explained to Seto as well as Yami and Yami Bakura. Soon Seto and Mokuba left, Seto muttering something about trying to invent a new card to reverse the effect that the first reversal card had on his well, younger brother. So, the Chibi epic was finished but, problem is.... Merrik was still tied to Yami by Shadow magic so the next morning...

"I will not be some stupid Pharaoh's slave any longer, yes!", Merrik gleefully said, only he fell right down.

"Can't reach... My Cocoa Puffs!", Yami was saying, now standing on a stool, "Hey, Merrik get your ass up here since your taller and help me!",

****

End Story: Hee- hee only have.... Three fics left before I'm done with this round.


End file.
